Lust
by gundanium-freak
Summary: Axel and Sora don't know how to deal with what's between the two of them... whatever it may be. AxelxSora


LUST

Sora wrapped his legs around the thin vinyl encased waist with a moan.

⌠H- hurry up.■ He glared up at the redheaded man who only chuckled and removed the shoulder of his coat.

⌠Nah. I think I▓ll torture ya a bit.■ Axel▓s trademark grin slid into place, his coat dropping to the floor in what seemed to be slow-motion for Sora.

Sora briefly glanced over at his unconscious friends. ⌠We don▓t have forever. They▓ll wake up soon. So hurry up.■ He gave a pout this time, and Axel sighed.

Then chuckled at the way Sora▓s lip jutted out. He gave it a brief lick before popping the button on his pants, not bothering to pull off his boots. He pushed his lips onto Sora▓s painfully, reveling in the sweet intoxicating taste that lingered on his own even after he pulled away. Sora pulled him right back down again, and he gave a muffled chuckle before becoming caught up in Sora▓s tongue and mouth. He clumsily pushed his pants down just enough to free his erection with one gloved hand. He used the other to press Sora▓s head closer to his own, bruising his lips relentlessly and moaning briefly when his hot shaft was freed.

Axel pulled away for enough time to allow Sora to catch his breath, looking at Sora▓s flushed face and half lidded eyes. He chuckled again, this time a sexy, seductive purr that made Sora groan and lie his head back. Axel▓s eyes glinted briefly before he attacked the slender, pale skin that Sora was flaunting. Sora gasped and started to undo his endless buckles and zippers. He groaned at the effort, his movements quick and jerky. Axel grinned and slid his own hands down to help.

Sora moaned again when a particularly sensitive spot on his neck was nipped. He pushed Axel away long enough to shrug out of his hoodie and shirt before the redhead was back to coloring his neck with wonderfully purple hickeys. He pulled his pants down and off, throwing them over to where his shoes lay before leaning back against the cool glass like floor of Betwixt and Between. His eyes flickered up to meet the dark green of Axel▓s, and he groaned at the hidden desire that he could see. ⌠Hurry. Do it, now.■

Axel smirked, scraping his nails violently down Sora▓s chest and licking at the light blood that gathered in drops at the marks. He took Sora▓s shaft into his hand, stroking once and earning a desperate cry from the shorter boy. He felt nails digging into his shoulders and knew he would have bruises the next day, if they hadn▓t healed by then. He used the precome from Sora▓s tip to lubricate his three usable fingers pointlessly before shoving the almost still dry fingers into the tight hole hidden between Sora▓s legs. He looked up, watching the pain and pleasure flash over Sora▓s face before roughly pulling the digits all the way out and thrusting them in again, hitting Sora▓s prostate dead on. He chuckled at the barely held back groan Sora almost let go, stretching the tight entryway as much as possible.

⌠Just do it already!■ Sora▓s voice was clipped and strained. He arched his back, watching Axel below him. Axel pulled out the fingers and felt his last thread of self control snap, watching Sora writhe and moan below him, the light glowing from beneath him and highlighting the brunette▓s stunning features. He lifted the slender fragile hips from the floor and gripped tightly at Sora▓s cheeks, his nails drawing a tiny bit of blood. He positioned himself clumsily, and right when he thrust all the way in, he remembered that he forgot to lube his cock. He groaned, a light pain sparking up his back along with the intense pleasure. He looked down at Sora, hoping he hadn▓t hurt the poor boy, but all he saw was bliss written on the flushed face.

Sora▓s eyes opened and he bit back a cry when Axel thrust a bit deeper without pulling out, hitting his prostate. His cock twitched, and he looked up at Axel, his mouth open slightly.

Axel pulled out and thrust back in, waiting a few seconds before pulling out again. He soon set a slow, steady rhythm, his eyes shutting tight and sweat beading at his forehead. Sora started moaning and screaming, bucking his hips to meet every thrust. Axel gripped his a bit harder, groaning and pushing in deeper, faster, harder.

They clutched at each other, meeting for a rather clumsy kiss that muffled Sora▓s moans. Axel slid one still gloved hand up to grip Sora▓s cock and stroke it while he pushed harder into the willing body below him. The cool vinyl meeting the flushed skin of his shaft was the last straw for Sora, and he cried out, silently hoping that Donald and Goofy couldn▓t hear but then there it was and oh god he didn▓t give a damn about anything anymore as long as it felt this good and it hurt but the pleasure drove the pain back and he screamed.

Sora▓s come rushed out over his stomach and Axel▓s shirt. Axel grinned, but then bit Sora▓s shoulder to stop his own cry when Sora▓s muscles clenched down on him. His orgasm seemed to last forever, his hips thrusting hard and long into the heat around it. He lost all sense of time and place and everything but Sora and the blood flooding his mouth and the pleasure. He groaned low in his throat, his movements becoming jerky before finally stopping altogether. He pulled away and admired the bite mark on Sora▓s shoulder before pulling his limp manhood from the shuddering boy. He tucked himself away and buttoned his pants before looking down at the white fluid all over his shirt that was drying quickly.

⌠Damn, Sora. You could▓ve at least *tried* to give a damn about my shirt, y▓know?■ His voice held a hint of amusement and he took the garment off, for lack of a better tactic.

Sora lay limp on the floor, blood and come all over his thighs and stomach, his breathing still slightly uneven. He looked up at Axel, blushing. They had done this numerous times, and not once had he ever seen Axel shirtless. He had expected some gross disfiguration, but all he saw was smooth, unmarked flesh that seemed to go on forever. He sat up and looked away, mumbling a brief sorry.

Axel laughed, light and brief. He knew exactly why Sora had looked at him like that. ⌠Eh, it▓s okay. I guess it▓s good I brought my handy dandy coat along, eh?■ Sora gave a weak nod and swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt a brief pang of guilt, before pushing it away. He always felt guilty after these sessions with the older man, because he knew Axel knew. He knew that Axel could tell how much Sora craved for it, and who was he to deny the boy anything? Especially with such a body- a body that craved attention and got it.

Sora still felt that Axel saw it as just another obligation. But what he really felt guilty about was knowing that he wanted it to be more than an obligation. He swallowed again, pulling a cloth out of his pant pocket and wiping his stomach and inner thighs. He knew Axel was watching him as he put on his clothes, dressed and ready to leave without a word.

Sora fixed his shirt and slung on his hoodie, glancing over at Donald and Goofy, who were still unconscious. He looked down at his gloved hands and turned to look at Axel.

There was nobody there, only the wisps of a portal that he had used to leave.

~Owari???~ Thoughts of you

I don't know what it is about him that draws me to him. I promised myself that first time, in Twilight town, that it would never happen again. But it did. A lot more. A lot lot lot more.

And it's not that he's just a good fuck, which is what's currently making me piss my pants in worry. (Not really, But you get the idea, right?) I mean, honestly. What the hell is wrong with me? I mean, it was okay the first uncountable number of times, but after that, it just felt wierd afterwards. Like I didn't really know what to say.

God, I'm worse than Demyx. Pacing the damn floor and thinking lovestrick puppydog thoughts. But I can't really help it. I can still taste his come on my tongue- it wasn't even twenty minutes ago that I was fucking him. I think maybe it has something to do with Roxas, but I can't be sure. I mean, yeah Roxas and Sora are pretty much the same person and yeah, I was the same way with Roxas... but that's got nothing to do with it, right?

On second thougt, maybe it does. I'm not really all for mushy thoughts, but they're flooding my brain relentlessly right now. I don't have a heart, and therefore I cannot feel.

Sometimes, that makes me extremely happy.

But if that's true, then what the fuck is this warm glowy shit that happens every time I look at him? It practically kills me. Every time I look at him, boom. Instant arousal and instant pounce. But there's more to it than that, something hidden underneath all this 'emotionless' sex. I can tell. Becuase if I actually look at him while I'm fucking him, I can see it in his eyes. It's the same way Roxas used to look at me. But it's not... love, right?

Oh god, what if it is? I have no idea how to woo a guy, much less spout out a random 'I love you'. I'm not even capable of feeling emotions! Okay, if that's true, than why the hell am I feeling something so similiar to guilt? And what the hell is up with all these excuses? Maybe that sinking in the pit of my stomach is just from that death on a stick I ate a few minutes ago. Corndogs do that to me sometimes.

Oh great. More excuses. Honestly, I'm supposed to lie to *other people*. Not myself, duh.

Should I ask Demyx about it? He always did have undertones of a hopeless romantic. Not to mention I'm fucking him, too. So he'd probably understand it a bit better than me, right?

Right?

...Right? 


End file.
